Plot Twist
by Apolloluver
Summary: When famous writer Elizabeth Cullen dies before publishing the final book of her famous The Secret of Midnight saga, bookworm Bella Swan goes searching for answers of the last book and the ending to her favorite series ever. When she finds that the search leads to Edward Cullen, Elizabeth's son, will she find more than just the final book?


Plot Twist

When famous writer Elizabeth Cullen dies before publishing the final book of her famous _The Secret of Midnight_ saga, bookworm Bella Swan goes searching for answers of what could have been the final chapter of the series. When she finds that the search leads to Edward Cullen, Elizabeth's son, will she find more than just the last story?

**SEATTLE TIMES**

**DEATH OF FAMOUS AUTHOR ELIZABETH CULLEN SHOCKS MANY**

_ Last night,____Elizabeth Cullen (nèe Loya) got into a fatal car accident in a dangerous thunderstorm. Elizabeth was the author of the famous "Secret of Midnight" series including the three books (Star Light, After Dusk and Light Year) each of the three books has made its spot at the top of the New York Times Bestseller's List and had a rein of at least five months each. Due to her death, it seems that the final book __**Harmony **__will not be published and final ending of the story of the two star-crossed lovers Robert and Kristen will never be finished. Not only will Elizabeth be missed by her fans, but also by her family. Today Elizabeth leaves behind her husband, Alistair Cullen, sons Edward and Jasper, daughter Jane and her two pugs Rocky and Gizmo. "She was the greatest mother ever but the stars have shined brighter since she joined them, she will be missed." Says oldest son Jasper Cullen. Below is a photograph of the Cullen family. (Left to right) Alistair, Jasper, Jane, Edward. Elizabeth's fans have planned a "Goodbye Ritual" for Elizabeth at Mason Park just south of Seattle, GPS for directions if you're interested. Ritual will be Sunday May 20__th__, 7-10pm. Bring candles. _

_-_SEATTLETIMESRosalieHale

CHAPTER ONE

"NO." Isabella Swan shouted over the sizzle of bacon on the stove and the distinct _"pop" _sound that was the waffles going off in toaster.

"What is it hon?" A few feet away a man in a police uniform and an unruly brown mustache asked from behind his own cup of coffee.

Isabella looked from the newspaper back over to her father Charlie Swan, the police chief for the miniscule town they lived in, Forks.

"Elizabeth Cullen died!" She said, voice cracking in shock and sorrow.

Charlie raised a thick eyebrow at his daughter, not knowing how to reply. He took his first instinct, inquisitive rather than caring.

"Who's that…?"

"Dad!" She yelled, jumping up and hitting the now rolled up newspaper on his head. "She is only the best author ever, she wrote the _The Secret of Midnight_ books, the one I'm always reading! How do you not know who she is? She's as famous as the president!"

Charlie shook his head, "Bells, you read so many books, keeping up with the authors is impossible. And I'm sorry, what happened to the poor lady?"

Bella looked back to the newspaper, re-reading the paragraph.

"Car accident during that big thunderstorm we had last night, I guess it was so big it even hit Seattle."

"She lived that close?" Charlie asked, Bella nodded lightly, "Well why didn't you ever ask to go to a book signing or something? I know how much reading means to ya' Bells, I would of let you go."

"She never had any," Bella replied, looking solemn, "She didn't want a lot of interaction with people, in her personal summary she explained that she isn't really a people-person other than with her family, that she preferred to make conversations between fictional characters rather than converse with real people."

"Ah…" Charlie said, looking lost for words.

A loud honk from outside brought Bella towards the kitchen window looking outside onto the road, Bella drew back the curtains and whatever was behind made her give a small smile.

"Jake's here," she announced, grabbing a plain blue bookbag from under the table and bringing it up and around to her back, "See ya' old man." She kissed her dads cheek and turned the stove off with a "_click_."

"See ya' little lady!" He hollered back, already pulling strips of bacon onto an old decorative plate. The previous conversation of Elizabeth Cullen gone.

Outside Bella leaped up into the old beat-up bug that was Jacob Black's car, out of habit she tossed the blue bag into the backseat before looking over at the six foot Quileute boy in the drivers seat.

Though it wasn't easy to see, Bella had always found her bestfriend attractive in a way. Though she never really found him to be more than a brother, but he was well.. Good looking. Charlie made comments to Jake's father all the time about how instead of raising his youngest son to be a tough-to the bone boy like his older brothers Paul and Sam, Jacob had turned out to be the pretty boy of the lot. With his high cheekbones, lush, thick black hair, deep-set brown eyes set with the long eyes and big dimples, Jacob Black resembled more of a model than a Quileute.

"Bells," Jacob said to his best friend, giving her a sideways glance to overlook her jeans and crew neck blue shirt.

"Jake," she replied, turning in her seat to face the window, her dark eyes taking in the downpour that was happening outside.

"Have anymore of those interesting dreams?" he asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Bella smacked his arm, "Don't make fun of my dreams, they make me not want to tell you anything."

"Awh come on Bells don't be like that," Jacob, said, completely unaffected by Bella's smack. "Plus I'm you're only friend, you have nobody else to vent to."

Bella frowned, "I have my diary."

"Yeah." Jacob snorted, "Cause that's real help."

Bella stayed quiet, eyes traveling back towards the window.

"I'm just teasin' you Belly, look in the compartment on the dash, I think there's something in there for you."

Stubbornly, Bella remained still except for giving Jacob a horrified look. "I thought you would know by now that I hate people making me things!"

He laughed silently, "No money was spent Bella, just some wood n' some strings."

Curiosity finally won over, Bella reached into the compartment in a swift movement and after pushing past some thing like napkins stored from previous visits to the Forks Mcdonalds and old hair-ties from the days of Jacob's long hair Bella found what Jacob had for her.

"Is this a dream-catcher?" Bella asked, voice raising a few pitches.

Jacob nodded, eyes focused on the rainy road before him, "Yup. Last weekend Quil's grandma showed me how to make it. It's to scare away all those bad dreams.. You're supposed to hang it over your bed or under your pillow and it helps you sleep peacefully."

Bella smiled, leaning across the armrest and hugging Jacob's thickly muscled arm, "Thanks Jake."

Jacob's tanned skin became a few shades darker, "Anything for you, Bella."

By the time the two got to school the downpour had relaxed a bit, not that it would bug them. Born and raised in Forks had made them used to the heavy rain on the daily, added on the black rain boots on Bella's small feet and sleek rain-jacket hanging over Jacob's shoulders helped. The two rushed into school faster than a wolf chasing its meal and didn't leave each other's presence till they separated ways in the halls, Bella heading off to Advanced English and Jacob leaving for Mechanics & Technology.

Advanced English was easily Bella's least favorite class, simply because she already knew everything. From the books to the literature to the correct writing formats, Bella knew it all from her long days joy-reading at the Forks library to Bella's own stocked bookshelf back at the Swan house.

It wasn't a big class either, Mrs. Meyer only had to deal with fifteen students, fifteen of Fork's High's best Juniors since this was the only advanced English class for the grade.

Bella sat in the back row, preferring to stay to herself. Although this wasn't a very talkative class, with people like Angela Webb and Ben Cheney in it. The only loud one in the class with Alice Brandon, one of the schools popular girls. But she didn't talk in this class because she didn't know anyone- or at least want to. That's the only reasoning Bella could find as to why Alice didn't speak unless absolutely necessary. Bella knew she shouldn't judge, but it was strange. With her friends Jessica and Lauren, Alice Brandon was the life of the party, her people-person attitude seemingly made everyone love her and the fact that she looked like a model and was rich enough to buy designer clothes with her daddy's money added on to her perfect image.

"Hello my lovely students," Mrs. Meyer announced when the first bell went off, "what a beautiful Friday morning this is, right? Just think, we might get tired of a little old rain but people in the middle of the country are dying for it right now! Be grateful for what we have! It could be gone like that," she snapped her fingers for effect.

"Speaking of being gone, did anyone else read the newspaper this morning? Come on, ya'll are my advanced class! The newspaper should be as easy as reading the back of a milk carton, yes, you dear." Mrs. Meyer nodded at Bella whose hand had (on its own mind) traveled up into the air.

"Elizabeth Cullen died last night."

"Wa-la! Good job Isabella!" Mrs. Meyer smiled brightly at her brown haired student. "Elizabeth Cullen is the author of _The Secret of Midnight_ books!" She grabbed the first novel _Star Light_ off of her desk, "Incase you have never read these books- which in that case I believe you might be a bit stupid for not doing, they're a wonderful read! Two teens Kristen and Robert are being torn apart in every way, by race, by name and by everything else! It's not some dumb romance boys," She gave a sharp look to Ben Cheney who looked bored, "It had science fiction and action! You'll love it!"

No one replied, leaving Mrs. Meyer to let out a sad sigh and Bella to loose hope, once more, she had no one to talk to about her obsession for books, especially ones as good as the _Secret of Midnight_ series. While Bella had been living at Forks her whole life and knew all the kids along with their parents and whether their family had a mini-van or a jeep she still had no majorly close friends other than Jacob, and he wasn't exactly the type to talk to about books and girl things.

In her thought, Bella didn't see Alice Brandon raise her tiny head an inch of a fraction towards her, a curious look on her pretty little face, and by the time Bella's mind had cleared, Alice's head was back to looking down at her desk, scribbling doodles over doodles on a sheet of notebook paper, her blue eyes narrowed like she was in deep thought.

The rest of Bella's days went as planned, with nothing special planned. When the bell rang at four o'clock Bella waited outside at Jacob's car and kicked puddles of water all over the place waiting for her best friend to arrive, when he finally did at 4:10, he groaned loudly and stretched out his back, complaining about lifting in P.E and something about how Mike Newton was a show off who would rather kiss the teachers butt than do what real men do and lift pounds on pounds onto their back.

Bella smiled lightly, listening as Jacob ranted on and on about their classmate and kicked her boots off on her ride home, her mind in the clouds.

Instead of staying like he usually did, Jacob apologized as soon as they reached Bella's house, saying that he was needed back home since Paul and Sam were out of town and he needed to watch his dad.

Once inside Bella took her own pace, instinctively changing into old, plaid pajama shorts and an old sweatshirt before retiring to the living room, resting back into the old brown couch Charlie Swan way back when Bella's mother still lived in the house and they were a young couple still happy with their lives. Now days Renee lived out in Phoenix, Arizona with Bella's grandma. She'd left when Bella was five and ever since her daughter had insisted on living with Charlie rather than with her mom, the two's relationship had became strained. Talking only a few times a month and receiving checks every new season for clothes and whatever else Bella could find money to spend on, Bella only saw her mother on Holidays and vacations.

After a few hours of being curled up in Grandma Swan's quilt, Bella fell asleep to the sound of the rain and the ever so constant episodes of SpongeBob on TV. It wasn't till around seven o'clock when a ring on the doorbell awakened the sleeping brunet from her slumber.

"Coming!" She mumbled, still half way asleep. Not caring to look out the window from assumption that it was either Jacob or her dad returned home early, Bella swung the door open and dead-panned when she met the wide blue eyes of Alice Brandon.

**New start, what do you think? **


End file.
